


sick individual

by dryadfiona



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, long lead-up to the smut bc i love women having complex messy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Charlotte is kind of an asshole about finding out Maze is a real, actual demon. Maze isn't sure how she feels about it.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Original Charlotte Richards
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	sick individual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Requested by RennyWilson/renluthor on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!!!

The first time Maze sees Charlotte after the big damn celestial reveal, Charlotte nearly breaks Maze's nose.

To be more accurate, she tries to. Maze is about to say something polite but cutting, something she can pretend is ignorance of human social norms if Chloe presses. She's still trying to earn her way back into Decker's good graces so she can push her along the way to Pierce and to that inevitable heartbreak. But she was raised in Hell, and her sixth sense for aggression (ninth sense, technically, because demons are _way_ better than humans) is honed to an edge almost as sharp as her blades. When Charlotte steps forward to deck her, Maze sees the tensing of her shoulder, the way her eyes darken, the way her knuckles grow white.

She sidesteps it easily and asks, "What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

Charlotte exhales, quick and sharp, and is about to punch her again when some beat cop steps out. As far as Maze is concerned, she could take on the entire precinct as long as Lucifer didn't get involved, but Charlotte immediately relaxes her stance into something convincing enough to fool almost anyone.

Definitely enough to fool any human.

"Charlotte," Maze purrs, saccharine sweet. Charlotte, gratifyingly, doesn't flinch back, stands her ground, even takes a step closer. If she were shorter, she'd be right in Maze's face. If she were in any way a threat, she'd be looming over her. Like Lucifer used to. But Maze could take on Charlotte with her hands tied behind her back. "I could ask louder."

Maze is good at reading humans. Charlotte is _pissed_ , though God knows why, but not pissed enough to start a scene around her coworkers. Her appearance is important to her and plenty of other humans, for some reason Maze will never understand. It's a common weakness, but easily exploited nonetheless.

"Char--" Maze starts to call out, loud enough to carry, when Charlotte steps forward and shoves her hand over her mouth. She winces even as she's doing it, like she regrets starting a fight with Mazikeen Smith, bounty hunter extraordinaire.

"You're a demon," Charlotte hisses. "Stay the hell away from me."

Maze grins under Charlotte's hand, delighted. She could bite down hard enough to scar, the hold's all wrong, but that's a little obvious, and Maze has a feeling this'll be fun if she drags it out a little more. So she keeps her teeth hidden behind her lips and her face hidden behind her glamour, and takes a step back.

"I mean, I never said I wasn't," she says, keeping her tone unflinchingly polite. Sure enough, Charlotte glowers at her. "But I don't see what changed?"

Charlotte's angry expression wavers. "I--"

"Ooh, was it Amenadiel or Lucifer?" Maze says, leaning further into the woman's space. She steps back, and back again, and Maze wants to see if she can push her all the way to the wall, but again. Patience. That's what Pierce is always telling her. "I'm guessing Amenadiel bullied Lucifer into it. Poor guy's still fallen, right?" Her tone is dripping with a stiflingly 'genuine' pity, and Charlotte glares again.

"Lucifer," she bites out eventually.

Maze laughs. "So you'll be buddy-buddy with the _Devil_ , but not me? What are you even mad at me for? Nothing fun, even."

And Charlotte's reaction to that is miles beyond what Maze hoped for. She gets right back in Maze's face, lips curling into a half-snarl, and says, "I was in _Hell_. I told you that."

"And I didn't have the pleasure of doing anything to you," Maze spits out, infuriated all of a sudden. "I've been stuck up here."

Charlotte's rage melts away all at once. "Oh."

"Oh," Maze mocks. "Whatever. Can you let me get to work now?"

Charlotte rolls her eyes but steps out of her way. Maze wonders briefly if it's worth it to dig her nails in and leave a mark, make it hurt, but she's trying to get back to Hell, and that means staying on task.

She'll probably see Charlotte there eventually, the way the guilt lingers.

* * *

The fourth time Maze sees Charlotte after the big damn celestial reveal, Maze pushes her luck.

Charlotte's drunk in the corner of this shitty dive, illuminated by the red neon of the _OPEN_ sign. Maze isn't here for her, a bounty puking his guts out in the bathroom, but the other woman's company is better than the rest of the bar, if only because Maze can smell the ash on her almost as well as she can in the loops back home.

"Hey," Maze says, and Charlotte doesn't flinch back this time, looks up with a sharp, angry grin. 

"Maze," Charlotte says, and she drags the name out like it's something heavy, something important. "That's your real name, right? I mean, Smith is _definitely_ fake. But Maze isn't a human name. I think. I don't know."

It's so unlike the way Charlotte acts normally, all control and carefully concealed aggression. Maze is...intrigued is the word, maybe. Curious. She breathes in deep, practically tasting home, and says, "Mazikeen, actually."

"Oh," Charlotte says. "That's, uh. Means damager? Or harmful spirit."

"You speak Lilim?" Maze says, shocked into dropping the growly, pissed off mask. 

Charlotte groans, leaning forward until her head rests on the table. "No. What? What is that?"

"Demon language," Maze says, sparing a glance back at the bathroom. "But you were right. Means damager."

"It's Hebrew," Charlotte says, muffled by the table. That can't be comfortable; Maze can smell the beer soaked into it from here. "Learned it along with Latin."

"You were that overachieving kid, huh?" Maze says. Her voice sounds much too fond, and she berates herself for it as soon as she hears it. It's something about the way that Charlotte's as good as kneeling, showing the back of her neck like that. It's because she's too drunk to think rather than any sort of decision on Charlotte's end, Maze is sure, but...still. "Always keen to do everything because you couldn't handle being second in anything?"

Charlotte mumbles something into the table, too consonant-heavy to make any real sense. 

"Okay," Maze says. Her target's leaving the bathroom, and all it takes a fake, shy smile for him to come over so she can slam his head into the table. Charlotte makes a sort of squeaky sound, like someone stepped on a dog toy. "Come on."

Maze carts her bounty over one shoulder and drags Charlotte up by her elbow with her free arm.

"Get off of me," Charlotte says, but she stumbles back against the table when she yanks her arm away.

Maze rolls her eyes. "I'm trying to make sure you don't break something on the way home."

"Why?"

It's a fair question, and not one Maze knows the answer to. "Because I don't want Lucifer on my ass for letting you get hurt. Come on."

"Chloe said you were trying to do better," Charlotte says, stumbling after Maze. Every time she steps down on her heel Maze can hear a quiet, almost imperceptible creak. She can't tell if it's the human's fragile little ankle bones or the stilettos that Maze thinks the Goddess bought. They're the type of tall that's a little too impractical for a human and visually intimidating enough for a Goddess who wants to tower over everyone more than she already does. "But you're not, right?"

Maze grimaces and briefly considers snapping her leg, or at least fracturing her femur. It won't take much, and she can probably blame it on those shoes. Charlotte's not drunk enough to forget this happened, but Maze has been plenty nice; she's definitely drunk enough to get confused about whether Maze did it on purpose. 

She doesn't want to risk Chloe realizing she's trying to fuck her over, though, so she grits her teeth and keeps walking, leading Charlotte to close-enough to her apartment.

Charlotte heads up the stairs without a word, and Maze is immediately and irrationally upset about it. She did her a fucking favor, and now she has to cart this guy even further. He barely weighs anything, but still.

After turning him in and cashing her check and throwing knives at a dummy with Amenadiel's beard painted on it, Maze turns to see that the sun's come up. Fucking fantastic. She doesn't _need_ sleep, but she'd enjoy not thinking for awhile. Turn her brain off and wake up for one blissful second of not remembering she's stuck on this rock rather than home. 

Frustrated, she rips her knife out of the dummy and cuts across its face, harsh and quick, stuffing gently puffing up and out in a way that sort of takes the wind out of her sails. She should get one of those dummies they use on Mythbusters; those bleed, right? Can, at least?

Her phone _dings_ and Maze nearly crushes the thing in her fist; she does _not_ want to deal with Pierce or Decker right now. But it's Charlotte, funnily enough, and Maze admits her curiosity is piqued. 

_Do I actually remember you helping me?_

_how would i know what you remember_

_dumbass_

_Did you?_

_yeah_

_never actually got a thank you_

_Thank you._

Maze hadn't actually expected her to swallow her pride or her fear and thank her, and she grins at her phone without consciously meaning to. Still, there's nothing much to say to that, so she turns her phone off and collapses onto her couch, prepared to sleep the day away.

* * *

The seventh time Maze sees Charlotte after the big damn celestial reveal, Charlotte's calm and collected until she sees Maze.

Maze had been bored and vaguely irritated at Pierce for some assumption, some comment. She doesn't remember it anymore. Normally, she'd go tear her Amenadummy to shreds, but she'd actually already done that this week, and her supplier doesn't have a new one ready for her yet. So she'd played some stupid game on her phone until that got too boring, then went through her texts to see if some one night stand is up for round two.

Then she'd seen Charlotte's texts, and maybe it was the memory of the smell of ash or the way Charlotte's eyes darkened when angry, but Maze decides to track her down. It takes basically no time at all, since she already has access to the LAPD's system from when she stole Ellen's badge. Walking into court with a glare at anyone who tried to stop her, Maze had found the room and walked right in, quiet so the bailiff wouldn't tackle her. Charlotte didn't notice her right away.

But when she _did,_ though.

Charlotte, mid-speech--opening or closing argument, Maze isn't sure--stops. Just for a second, eyes catching Maze's, and then a brilliant flush of anger on her face, cheeks pink, eyes dark, face tight like she's not sure she can maintain her courtroom smile.

Maze smiles back with a quick wave, keeping her expression as sweet as she can, and Charlotte's cheeks go more red than pink. Still, she gets back to her speech. Something about a reckless disregard for public safety and human lives. Maze might get along with this guy.

The jury leaves the room, and Charlotte waits politely for her and the defense to be dismissed. Then she storms back at Maze, and she can't stop herself from grinning at the apoplectic expression on her face. Charlotte makes a move as if to grab her, maybe, by the clothes or by the _throat_ , if Maze is lucky. She's itching for a fight today. Always.

Annoyingly, the bailiff takes a step forward, and Charlotte drops her hand. Maze frowns at it.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte hisses. "A bounty hunter checking up on a case is grounds to get it _retried_ , you're lucky he didn't notice you."

"I'm here for you, actually, no clue who that scumbag is," Maze says.

Charlotte grabs her elbow and drags her out of the courtroom. It happens so fast that the bailiff doesn't intervene, and Maze thrills at the contact, the promise of scratching this itch to tear at something that'll yell and bleed and fight _back_. Probably a short fight, definitely a stupid one to pick, but fuck it, she's a demon, it's what she's _for_.

"Why are you--" Charlotte huffs out a breath, frustrated. "What's wrong with you?"

"Lucifer already spilled the beans on that," Maze says with a roll of her eyes. "I thought lawyers were supposed to have a good memory."

"You being a demon doesn't explain why you're _following_ me," Charlotte says. It's almost a snarl, the growl in her voice, the rage on her face. 

"I'm _not_ ," Maze protests. "I only tracked you _here,_ and that was just because I'm bored."

"Why?" Charlotte says, leaning down, like she's trying to loom over her but she can't quite manage the intimidation factor, eyes too wide to hide their fear.

Maze has never been good about making "smart" decisions, so she leans up and says, "Maybe I _missed_ you." 

Charlotte's reaction is to get even angrier, to Maze's delight. "Fuck off. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Hell," Maze says for the delight of seeing her scared.

Sure enough, her face pales. She takes a half-step back, so Maze takes a full step forward to get right in her personal bubble, close enough to feel the heat radiating off her. "I--"

"You didn't forget, right?" Maze says with a smirk. "I mean. I've never made a secret of what I am."

Here's where Charlotte should throw a punch or cower in fear. Either would work, though Maze is hoping for something she can work her energy out with. Instead, Charlotte glances behind Maze, like she's _still_ worried about what people _think_ of her like any of it _matters_.

Maze growls. Everyone's attention is always on everyone but _her_ , fucking _always_ , and so she grabs the other woman and drags her. Where, she's not sure, until there's an open room over there with a lock on the door and that'll do, if she's so worried about people seeing her talk about Hell.

Humans. Cowards, the lot of them. 

Charlotte isn't resisting being dragged, which is--interesting, kind of, definitely something to consider. But she yanks her arm out of Maze's grip as soon as the door is closed and locked. "What do you want?"

"Ask," Maze says.

"What?"

"All your stupid little questions about Hell," Maze says with a roll of her eyes. "That's what you want, right? You won't just _fight_ me, so. Out with it."

"Why would you answer them?" Charlotte says suspiciously.

"Because if I can't _go_ home," Maze says with a little growl. "I might as well talk about it."

"Hell's home to you?"

" _Not_ the question I'm offering to answer."

And Maze still wants a fight, still wants to bite down and see the woman staring at her bleed, but this might rile her up enough to get there, and besides. It would be nice to think about it, the lava pits, the ash, the loops of every human sin coming back again and again.

"Why would you want to go back?" Charlotte asks.

"What part of I'm trying to tell you about _Hell_ , not _me,_ are you not getting?"

"No, I mean..." Charlotte frowns. "I thought it was just the--rooms."

"The loops," Maze says. Charlotte flinches, just barely. "That's most of it, sure. But there's the lava pits, the tunnels, the castle, when Lucifer's so inclined."

"That all still sounds like..." Charlotte trails off. "Well. Hell."

"Yeah," Maze says. "I mean, obviously."

"I still don't understand why you'd go back," Charlotte says. "You can visit all the places in the loops up here, right?"

Maze rolls her eyes. "I mean, the Hanging Gardens aren't a thing anymore, so no. But it's not that! Nothing changes, not for long." She lets herself grin. "Throwing someone through a window, it fixes itself up. Burn down a building, you can do it again tomorrow. Slit someone's throat, it'll fix itself again and again."

Charlotte, to her credit, doesn't flinch, though she looks a little nauseous. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Maze takes a couple steps closer. Charlotte takes a couple steps back, stumbling and almost falling into a dark reddish leather chair. "Nothing. I'm a _demon_. Torturing people is what I do." She considers showing the woman her face, just to see her scream, get the bailiffs in to fight her, but she'd rather afford her rent until she can go home.

"One more question," Maze says instead. "Because you're as boring as the rest of this fucking planet."

Charlotte's brows furrow at _planet,_ but then she actually takes Maze by surprise, something few humans have ever achieved. "Would you--"

"I told you no personal questions," Maze seethes. 

"Let me finish before you assume it's personal," Charlotte says. Maze waits, annoyed. "Would you be able to keep me from Hell?"

"...what?"

"Don't kill me for asking," Charlotte quickly adds. Good to see the grin slowly crawling across Maze's face is as intimidating as it used to be. 

"I'm impressed," Maze says. "Figured out Lucifer and Amenadiel can't do anything for you?"

"Can you or can't you?" Charlotte asks.

"What makes you think I would?" Maze says. 

"What do you want?"

Maze's grin grows. "I can't."

"What?"

"You get yourself there," Maze says. Charlotte's nostrils flare, but she stands her ground. "Nothing I can do."

"Then can you get me out?"

Maze tilts her head, considering. "Maybe. Especially if Lucifer's not there." Not that that's how that's going to happen, if all goes as planned. She gets the feeling he won't care after Chloe hates him. "Still, though. Why would I?"

Charlotte gets back in her face. "What do you _want_?"

It's the way a human who _knows_ is actually standing up to her, the anger in her eyes, that has Maze glance down at her lips. Charlotte frowns.

"No," Maze says. "I mean. Not--no. I'm a demon, not a--" She waves her hand vaguely. "Shit."

The corner of Charlotte's lips quirk up in a smile, and Maze glares at her, ignoring the relief lowering her shoulders when Charlotte doesn't immediately leave. "Good to know."

"That sort of ruined the moment," Maze mutters.

Charlotte's brows shoot up to her hairline.

Maze, keeping herself from grinning, says, "I mean, you're not gonna fight me now, are you?"

"Fi--? Oh. Uh."

It's gratifying, seeing the tightly-wound Charlotte lose control like this, or at least the upper hand. It's _much_ better when Charlotte stares down at her, lips slightly parted, like she's weighing the consequences of the awful decision that's Mazikeen not-Smith and finding it hard to resist.

But hey. Dragging it out isn't good _just_ for fights.

"I'll see you around," Maze says calmly, and Charlotte blinks, only turning to stare at Maze after Maze has already almost made it to the door. She opens her mouth, as if to say something, though what, Maze has no idea, but it slams shut so quickly Maze can hear her teeth clack together once the door opens and someone else is standing outside. 

"I'm sorry, did you have the room reserved?" asks a woman in a pantsuit that almost fits, friendly smile on her face.

"No," Maze says brightly, and leaves.

When she glances back, Charlotte's staring after her with what could be anger or what could be interest.

* * *

The ninth time Maze sees Charlotte after the big damn celestial reveal, Charlotte's storming into Maze's apartment and Maze has less than no clue what's going on.

"Can I help you?" she asks, affronted.

"You--" Charlotte laughs, but it's not like Maze told a joke or Charlotte remembered something funny. It's loud, sudden, bitter. Maze _loves_ it. "You've ruined _everything_ , do you know that?"

"It's what I do," Maze says, grinning wide enough to show all her teeth. "But I actually haven't done anything to you, have I?"

Charlotte growls, actually growls, and stalks closer. Maze could stand up from her chair, but she likes it. The being in control where Charlotte isn't. It's--something. Maze isn't sure what, yet. Depends on how this goes. "You just...you keep coming up. You're working with Pierce--" --and Maze _bristles_ at that, because how the _fuck_ does Charlotte know-- "And you're going against God's plan and you're..." She laughs again, this one quieter, sadder, and says, "You're my best ticket out of Hell, probably."

"Okay," Maze says with a roll of her eyes. "I don't see what I've done that started this. Are you drinking or something?"

"No," Charlotte says, and her eyes are clear, so Maze thinks she's telling the truth. "No, but--when I was drunk, and you _helped_ me--"

Maze grins at her, and Charlotte's even closer now, looming over her. Maze hasn't felt this awake and alive in _ages_. "I did. Is _that_ what you're mad about? A demon helped you when you needed it?" Charlotte opens her mouth, to swear or to insult her or _something_ , but Maze likes to push, and says, "Or is it that I'm a reminder that selfishness _works_? That you're not as changed as you like to think?"

It's mean, cruel in a way that Maze usually reserves for physical violence, but Charlotte leans down, anyway, getting in Maze's face. 

"Fuck you," Charlotte says in a low voice.

"Wish you would," Maze says with a sweet, false smile. 

It's not a surprise when Charlotte grabs her face and kisses her, rough, more teeth than tongue, but a thrill runs up Maze's spine anyway. She reaches up and pulls Charlotte further down, knocking her more off-balance until Charlotte has to catch herself on the arms of Maze's chair. Maze laughs into Charlotte's mouth, and Charlotte growls again, kisses her again.

Charlotte tries to push herself up and Maze, quick as anything, slams a hand down on her wrist, holds her in place. She pulls back just a little, read Charlotte's face, make sure she isn't crossing one of the only lines she'll never, ever cross. Charlotte's pupils are blown even wider, only a sliver of blue around the black, and Maze smirks, slow and confident.

"I'm all for selfishness," Maze murmurs, more intimate than she'd meant it to sound. "But you want to be _good_ , right? Wanna be good for me?"

Charlotte's cheeks go even redder, and Maze waits. She's lived longer than the human race has even existed; she can be patient, when she needs to be. Eventually, Charlotte nods, jerky.

"We're not gonna be able to do much without a _long_ talk about it," Maze says, though a not insignificant part of her wants to drag the other woman in and absolutely ruin her. "If you don't like something, say so."

"Oka--"

Maze interrupts her with a kiss, hard and deep, and revels in the way Charlotte opens her mouth and lets her, only a small noise of impatience in the back of her throat when Maze doesn't move her hands from Charlotte's wrists, doesn't shove a thigh between the other woman's legs, doesn't make this fast and mindless like the way Charlotte was probably picturing.

Hm. Picturing. Maze pulls back, pushes herself up just slightly so her face is nestled in the crook of Charlotte's neck. "Did you think of this?" Charlotte full-on whines into Maze's ear, and Maze rewards her with a brush of nails on the back of her neck. "Answer the question."

"Yes," Charlotte admits, and Maze makes a pleased sound right against her neck before biting down. Charlotte jerks, but doesn't try to pull her hands out of Maze's grip. Maze sucks a bruise into the hollow of her throat, somewhere Charlotte will have a hell of a time trying to hide it in the LA heat. 

Charlotte makes that quiet, frustrated sound again, and Maze pulls back, admires her work, presses a thumb against the bruise. The other woman glares until her eyes flutter shut, and Maze grins.

"Part of you wants to be in control so _badly_ ," Maze remarks, and Charlotte's eyes snap open, furious. "But isn't this easier? _Fun_?" Maze presses harder, enough that it might really hurt, and Charlotte exhales in one quick rush of breath. "Hedonism. All the rage."

"Says the demon," mutters Charlotte.

"Yes," Maze says, right in Charlotte's ear, and she shivers again. "You said you wanted to be good for me?"

" _Yes_."

Maze lets go of the wrist she's still holding, and says, "Go on, then."

Confusion crosses Charlotte's face until she realizes, and Maze doesn't know if the flush on her face is annoyance or anger or arousal. All of the above, maybe. Maze raises a brow and smirks, legs spreading wider, feet flat on the ground.

Charlotte hesitates. There's yelling at a demon and kissing a demon and there's letting a demon boss you around, but this is definitely a step down, and without good intentions as an excuse. Probably. Maze thinks that's what the expression on her face means. 

Still. She takes a step back, gets on her knees. Maze keeps her face impassive, almost disinterested, but her heart is thudding hard enough she can feel it. Embarrassing. She doesn't even need the thing. Charlotte's hands run up Maze's legs, warm through the leather, and Maze has to consciously force herself not to let her hips hitch forward.

Charlotte bites her lip, starts to lean forward. Maze runs her fingers through Charlotte's hair, and tightens it into a fist as soon as Charlotte's close enough to make contact.

"Selfish," Maze says with satisfaction. "I mean, taking without asking, Charlotte?" Charlotte's eyes are dark, face flushed, lips wet and parted like she's already gotten her mouth on Maze. She leans forward, and Maze jerks her head back, careful not to do any damage. Charlotte whines again, and Maze can't help but grin at the raw desperation in her posture. "What do we say?"

"Fuck you," Charlotte hisses.

"Want me to?" Maze asks. "I will. Got something to in the drawer right over there." Charlotte glances over, and Maze yanks her hair again. "Look at me. Wasn't what I was going for."

Charlotte glares at her. Maze smiles back.

"Please."

"Was that so hard?" Maze says, letting go of Charlotte's hair.

Charlotte's hands are shaking a little too hard to make quick work of the zipper on Maze's pants, but she gets them down eventually. She's new at this, Maze can tell from the hesitation, so she puts her leg on Charlotte's shoulder to push herself up a little. Charlotte exhales again, more a gasp than a moan, and Maze shivers at the hot breath, so _close_ to what she wants.

Charlotte's tentative first taste has Maze gripping her hair again, holding her there rather than pulling her where she wants her. She's a quick study, at least, figuring out what makes Maze jerk and sigh and moan, and Maze meant to hold out until she could make Charlotte beg for it, Maze's mouth on _her._ She's being so patient, and Maze grins when she notices that Charlotte's hands are both on the arms of the chair, not taking care of herself.

When Charlotte's been at it awhile, Maze's grip on her hair turns punishing, and Charlotte moans against her, and Maze almost comes then and there. It doesn't take long after that, not when Charlotte figures out what to do with the clit, and Maze holds her close enough to her while she waits it out that Charlotte gasps for breath when Maze lets her go.

"You did so _good_ ," Maze says, and Charlotte nods, eyes closed and resting against the head of the chair. Maze pushes herself forward, climbs into Charlotte's lap. "Hey. Look at me."

Charlotte does, and the pupils are still blown and still angry and still letting Maze do this, and then and there Maze decides she's never, ever letting her go.

"Mine," she says, and Charlotte shivers, and Maze returns her attention to the bruise on Charlotte's neck. Charlotte whines again, hips pushing up slightly, like she's not even sure that she's doing it. "What do you want?" she asks, right against Charlotte's neck.

It doesn't have the power behind it like Lucifer's mojo does, but Charlotte just says, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please," Charlotte growls, and Maze shrugs, shoves a hand down Charlotte's pants. Charlotte gasps, a quiet litany of _yes_ and _please_ and even a _thank you_. Maze isn't gentle, never is, and Charlotte muffles her scream by biting into Maze's shoulder. Maze pulls three fingers out and tastes them, and Charlotte isn't even looking at her to appreciate it. Rude.

The bitemark on her neck, the way she's slumped into Maze, the way she'd _listened_...Maze might just keep her. Sure, it'll fuck up Pierce's plan, and sure, Lucifer'll be pissed, but she's a demon, and she's never been one to say no to every single vice and impulse.

"So," Charlotte says. "That's not what I meant to do when I came here."

Maze laughs. "Wasn't it?"

"No," Charlotte says, but her cheeks are pink with embarrassment now. No guilt, though--Maze can't smell the ash. Something in her warms at that. "No, I meant to yell at you for--"

"What, being so _distracting_?" Maze says, pressing down on the bruise again.

"Y-yeah," Charlotte says. "But--"

Maze leans forward. "You still interested in that strap-on?" she interrupts.

Charlotte glares at her, and that's working for Maze as much as the submission. "Well, fucking obviously."


End file.
